


Selfies

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: Selfies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

Dr Spencer Reid was looking at the clouds as the team made their way back home after finally wrapping up the case. He was so engrossed in whatever it was that he was thinking that he didn’t notice you slipping into the seat next to him.

‘Spence, if you keep thinking that hard, you’re gonna hurt yourself,’ you said, touching the space between his eyebrows that had been furrowed for a good half hour and tried to smooth his expression.

He didn’t jump at your sudden appearance and didn’t retract from the unexpected touch; he had got used to your antics and bursts of affection towards him, and the team, of course. Although with him you had taken your time to ease your way into his comfort zone, knowing he didn’t allow many people into his personal space. You had waited patiently and were now proud to be one of his best friends.

‘What’s gotten into that pretty head of yours, my sweet doctor?’ you said nonchalantly. He blushed a little and turned his “pretty” head towards the clouds once more. He could handle your bursts of physical affection; they were one thing. But, the pet names and compliments? Nope, that was still new to him since you had just started using them around him.

This was a common practice for you when it came to the rest of the team, which was what made you bond with Garcia so quickly: you both liked to give people cute nicknames. It was just how you communicated, especially when it came to the people you cared about. But knowing that didn’t calm his racing heart when you called him those things!

 ‘Just thinking of the case, really,’ he provided as an explanation.

‘Nah, I know you. There’s more to it. You get that expression when you’re trying to understand something, so spill it,’ you smiled encouragingly.

He made a mental note to ask you later just _how_ you knew that and decided to answer honestly, since it was obvious you wouldn’t let it go if he didn’t.

‘Truth be told, I still cannot figure out people’s obsession with **selfies** ,’ he said in a whisper, not wanting everyone to know it puzzled him that much.

‘Oh,’ you said, managing not to laugh at his serious expression. The team had actually cracked the case by running facial recognition off of one the victims’ selfies where part of the UnSub’s face was visible. ‘It sort of became a trend a few years ago.’

‘Yeah, I know. I guess I just don’t see the appeal of it,’ he seemed genuinely perplexed.

‘Why did people use to pay so much money to have their portraits painted?’ you asked him, after a minute.

‘Status and importance,’ he answered immediately.

‘And now, those two, along with the help of social media, are only a few clicks away,’ you added with a shrug.

‘That’s it?’ he asked raising his eyebrows. He hadn’t thought of that connection before.

‘Pretty much I’d say.’

‘Huh,’ and with that he resumed his previous position and looked out of the window again.

But you were not done with the topic. You took your personal phone out of your pocket, opened the camera app and enabled the front camera feature that Spencer thought was pointless.

‘Hey, Spence,’ you called him quietly.

‘Hmm?’ he hummed in response, not turning his head.

‘Look at Morgan dancing there!’ you lied to get his attention.

‘What?’ he turned around with a smile on his face and looked ahead, only to be met by the shape of a sleeping Morgan he could make out behind your phone.

You snapped the picture and saved it, giggling at Spencer’s confused yet adorable expression.

‘Hey! That’s not fair! I wasn’t prepared!’ he said indignantly.

‘You wouldn’t have accepted otherwise, so shush, I have to send it to Garcia, ASAP.’

‘No, you are not sending that,’ he said taking your phone from your hand and going back to the camera app, which was still set in selfie mode.

‘And why would I not send it?’ you were having fun. You only hoped he didn’t delete it.

‘Because we’re going to take another one, where I actually know what’s happening,’ he said, matter-of-factly and held your phone in front of you both.

‘Fine,’ you said with a sigh, acting annoyed at his comment. On the inside, you were doing a victory dance.

The rest of the flight was spent snapping pictures and giggling at your guys’ many silly expressions.

Now, Dr Reid could say that he understood the _charm_ behind selfies a little more, if the background picture on his phone –the one of him kissing your cheek and you covering your mouth in mock surprise on the jet that day– was anything to by, of course.


End file.
